


Akulah Sang Raja!

by JustYourAverageJoker (YoshinaVanatala)



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Capslock Tolong Dikondisikan, Character Bashing, Crack, Eating Disorders, Flirting, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Palace, Pride, Revolver - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Travel, Weapons, alay, sHOUTS
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/JustYourAverageJoker
Summary: Ketika Sickle sedang bosan, maka dia akan mengundang parasinnersdari seluruh dunia dan dari berbagai dimensi waktu yang berbeda... hanya untuk memainkan sebuah permainan hina yakni Permainan Raja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **The Evillious Chronicles** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Akuno-P/mothy**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini. 
> 
> Serius. Ini super gila dan tidak disarankan untuik dibaca oleh para penggemarnya karena ini termasuk pencemaran nama baik. /halah 
> 
>  **Note** : Para karakter di sini muncul sebelum “Punishment” diledakkan, dan juga sebelum mereka mati. Jadi mereka masih dalam kondisi sehat walafiat.
> 
> **happy reading.**

* * *

##### **Sepertinya siang hari. Di depan sebuah istana.**

* * *

Dia tidak paham kenapa dia harus datang ke tempat ini. Tidak, kenapa dia _bisa_ datang ke tempat ini?

??? : “Gumina?” 

Awalnya dia diam karena dia merasa itu bukan ditunjukkan padanya. Kemudian dia pun menyadari bahwa ada seseorang tidak jauh darinya tengah memperhatikannya dengan... mesum. 

‘Gumina’ : “Hum, siapa?” (refleks mundur ke belakang, tangan sudah berada di pinggang—bersiap untuk menarik pistol miliknya)  
???: “GUMINAAAA AKU MENCINTAIMU!”  
‘Gumina’ : “Eh? WAAAAAA!” 

??? : “JANGAN BERMESUM RIA DI DEPANKU, KAMBING JAHANAAAAAAM!” 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

# **Akulah Sang Raja!**

###  _Ingatlah, Permainan Raja adalah permainan yang terkutuk jika pemainnya adalah para _sinners_ kesayangan kita. _

* * *

.  
.

* * *

#### **bagian satu . para tamu berkumpul!**

* * *

.  
.

* * *

#####  **Kira-kira sepuluh menit telah berlalu sejak cerita dimulai. Masih di depan gerbang istana.**

* * *

Keadaan sudah stabil kembali setelah keributan tadi berlalu. 

**Nemesis Sudou** : (kedip-kedip)  
??? : “Maafkan atas kelakuannya tadi. Dia memang sering seperti itu. Yah, kalau kau merasa tidak suka dengan kelakuannya itu, silakan pukuli dia seperti yang kulakukan tadi.” 

Ya, cewek berambut coklat itulah telah “menjinakkan” cowok mesum tadi. Mungkin Nemesis harus berterima kasih padanya. 

??? : “Hei, kau kejam sekali, Nyonya Conchita,” (sambil mengusap memar bekas pukulan cewek tadi) “Tapi aku sungguh minta maaf, Nona. Itu sangat tidak disengaja.”  
Nemesis : “Uhm. Tidak apa-apa.” (sebenarnya sempat jijik sih)  
??? : “Tapi, Nona. Kau terlambat satu jam... setidaknya itu menurut jadwal di undangan.”  
**Banica Conchita** : “Meskipun kau bilang dia terlambat, sebenarnya kita yang datang tepat waktu saja belum dipersilakan masuk. Gimana sih....” (mendesis kesal, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan berseru) “Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka tidak menyediakan MAKANAN apapun di sini!”  
??? : “Uhm, Nyonya Conchita. Kalau aku boleh bertanya, sejak kapan kau sudah ada di sini?”  
Banica : “Haah? Kau pikun atau bagaimana, Venomania? Kita sudah ada di sini dari 2 jam yang lalu, ‘kan? Dasar.” (mengomel) 

Kalau disuruh menunggu sih, dia mau saja asalkan ada yang menyediakannya makanan. Tapi para pelayan pribadinya entah ada di mana sekarang, dan syukurlah ada sebuah bangku di aula istana ini, jadi omelan dia tidak bertambah panjang. 

Banica : “Saat aku menyuruh pengawal istana untuk membawa kita ke dalam, mereka malah bilang kalau kita tidak boleh masuk dan kita disuruh duduk di manapun kita suka selagi menunggu ‘persiapannya’,” (memberengut)  
**Sateriasis Venomania** : (hanya tertawa garing, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Nemesis) “Hei, di sini hanya ada satu bangku dan gak cukup. Apa kau ingin sekali duduk?”  
Nemesis : “Gak juga.”  
Sateriasis : “Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di pangkuanku saja?”  
Nemesis : “....”  
Sateriasis : “Baiklah, maafkan aku.”  
Nemesis : (menghela napas panjang) 

Iris hijau milik Nemesis kembali memperhatikan mereka. Sepertinya dia mengenali dua orang ini, entah di mana. Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi tadi? Dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia berada di lingkungan asing, di mana terdapat rumah penduduk di belakangnya, dan di depannya terdapat sebuah gerbang super tinggi yang bagaikan berlapis emas karena warnanya yang emas. Padahal kalau itu benar-benar emas, pasti saat ini akan ada orang yang berusaha untuk mencongkel gerbang itu. 

Nemesis : “Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini.”  
Sateriasis : “Kau pasti menerima sebuah surat yang dikirimkan padamu. Dan ketika kau membuka surat itu dan selesai membacanya, tiba-tiba kau sudah ada di sini. Aku benar, ‘kan?”  
Nemesis : “... apa kalian juga seperti itu tadi?” ( _sweatdrop_ )  
Banica : “Anggap seperti itu.” (menjawab jutek) 

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendengar adanya suara nyaring yang berasal dari suatu arah. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati ternyata pintu gerbang di belakang Sateriasis dan Banica itu terbuka sedikit. 

??? : “Ano.” (muncul dari balik gerbang itu) “Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya dipersilakan masuk.”  
Banica : “Hei, kau itu bisa sopan dikit, napa?” (berdiri) “Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama kami menunggu di sini, hah?” 

Sepertinya melihat sikap pengawal istana yang dia anggap tidak sopan itu membuatnya menjadi semakin emosi karena dari awal pun dia sudah uring-uringan. Eh, tidak. Sepertinya orang itu adalah seorang pelayan. 

Pelayan 1 : “M-maaf, Nyonya. Saya—”  
Banica : “Dan lagi,” (menarik kerah baju pelayan itu) “TIDAK ADA MAKANAAAAN!”  
Pelayan 1 : “GYAAAAAAA! KEPALA SAYA JANGAN DIMAKAN, NYONYAAAAAAA!”  
Nemesis : (spontan menutup matanya sejenak karena teriakan itu lumayan menggelegar dan dia sama sekali tidak menduganya)  
Sateriasis : “H-hei, Nyonya Conchita. Sabarlah! Yang penting kita sudah diperbolehkan masuk!” berusaha menenangkan Banica yang mulai kesetanan) “Meskipun aku sendiri kesal juga sih.”  
Nemesis : “Oi. Ayo kita masuk.” (mulai tidak sabaran juga) “Kalau dia yang memanggil kita sama sekali tidak punya urusan penting, akan kutembak dia di kepala.” 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

##### **Kira-kira dua puluh lima menit telah berlalu sejak cerita dimulai. Di dalam lingkungan istana.**

* * *

Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam gerbang luar itu bersama pelayan itu. Sesampainya di dalam, betapa mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Ada taman bunga, ada jembatan kecil, ada sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya, dan terutama, ada kuda cantik yang merumput tidak jauh dari sana.  
Nemesis menyadari bahwa Sateriasis tersentak melihat kuda itu. Dia sempat penasaran, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengurusinya. Lalu di ujung jalan setapak yang mereka lewati ini, terdapat sebuah gerbang raksasa lainnya, dan ada dua orang pengawal yang menjaga gerbang itu. Nemesis pikir mungkin itulah gerbang utama istana ini. 

Nemesis : “Sebenarnya di mana kita ini?” (berbisik pelan)  
Pelayan 1 : (mendengar bisikan Nemesis) “Kita berada di Kerajaan Lucifenia, Nona.  
Nemesis : “Kerajaan Lucifenia? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya.” (mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mengingat)  
Pelayan 1 : “Ya. Dan kita saat ini sedang melewati sebuah taman yang dinamakan Heavenly Yard.”  
Sateriasis : “Heavenly Yard ya? Nama yang menarik.”  
Pelayan 1 : “Mungkin akan lebih jelas lagi jika para hadirin bertanya langsung kepada Yang Mulia Rilliane.”  
Nemesis : “Rilliane?” 

Kemudian pintu gerbang utama dibuka, dan menampakkan seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru. Kipas besar berwarna kuning dan bulu-bulu halus yang menghias di sisi pinggirnya itu berada di genggamannya, terbuka lebar. Dan dia mengenakan mahkota.  
Nemesis langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah sang “Yang Mulia Rilliane”. Tapi omong-omong, kenapa ratu itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan pelayan yang mengantar mereka dari depan ini? 

**Rilliane Lucifen d’Autriche** : “SELAMAT DATANG DI KERAJAAN LUCIFENIA YANG INDAH INI EAAAAAAAAAAAPS!”  
Nemesis : _DOR!_ (mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak sembarang arah supaya semuanya mingkem)  
Rilliane : “Hei, kamuu!” (mengepalkan tangannya, dan menunjuk Nemesis) “APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DENGAN TAMAN INDAHKU INI?” 

Apaan sih. Padahal cuma lobang dikit di atas tanah kok. 

Nemesis : “MUSTINYA GUA YANG BILANG GITU NGAPAIN LO TERIAK-TERIAK KAYA GITU JIJIK GUA LIATNYA TAU GAK?” (tidak mau kalah dan ikutan berteriak)  
Para pengawal : “YANG MULIA! DIA TELAH MENGHINA ANDA! MOHON IZINKAN KAMI UNTUK MENGEKSEKUSINYA SEKARANG JUGA DI TEMPAT!” (sewot mendengar hinaan Nemesis dan langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing untuk dibidik pada cewek berambut hijau itu)  
Nemesis : “BODO AMAT! GUE GAK TAKUT SAMA MANUSIA SAMPAH MACAM LO PADA!” (mulai jingkrak-jingkrak sambil menodongkan pistolnya)  
Para pengawal : “YANG MULIAAAA!”  
Rilliane : “DIAMLAH KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA!”  
Semuanya : (mingkem)  
Sateriasis : “Anu, padahal kami gak ngomong apa-apa daritadi.” (mendesis pelan)  
Banica : “Kalau gak merasa, diam aja deh.”  
Rilliane : “Ukh, ya ampun. Kenapa mendadak semuanya jadi kacau begini....” (memasang pose _capedeh_ , kemudian menarik napas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya lagi dengan perlahan) “Nah, maafkan atas sikap saya sebelumnya! Selamat datang di Kerajaan Lucifenia yang indah ini!” (berseru sembari mengangkat-angkat tangannya untuk menciptakan sikap berbicara khas pimpinan negara yang lagi pidato) “Saya merasa senang sekaligus terhormat karena dapat menerima kedatangan Anda sekalian di istana saya yang indah ini!”  
Sateriasis : “Kenapa cewek itu terus-terusan menyebut ‘istananya yang indah’ dari tadi?” (berbisik lagi pada Banica)  
Rilliane : (entah kenapa bisa mendengarnya) “KARENA EMANG ISTANAKULAH YANG TERINDAH DARI YANG PALING INDAH SEKALIPUN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Trus di belakangnya ada _background_ gunung meletus dan sungai lahar yang berapi-api. Oh sudahlah. 

Nemesis : _DOR!_ “TERIAK LAGI, GUE TEMBAK LO DI KEPALA!” 

Duh, kenapa orang-orang ini suka sekali berteriak. 

Rilliane : “Uhuk, ehem.” (sempat terbatuk setelah berteriak-teriak) “Baiklah, sepertinya belum semua tamu undangan tiba ya? Kalau begitu, selagi menunggu kehadiran mereka, bagaimana jika para hadirin masuk ke dalam istana saya yang megah ini terlebih dahulu sembari meminum teh hangat?”  
Semuanya : (tidak ada yang menjawab)  
Nemesis : “Tadi _indah_ , sekarang _megah_ ya?” (menyindir, mulai cari gara-gara lagi)  
Sateriasis : “Sudahlah, Nona. Lebih baik kita masuk saja, jadi kita tidak perlu berdiri di sini lebih lama lagi seperti orang bodoh,” (mendesis pelan, lalu tersenyum elegan pada Rilliane) “Dengan sepenuh hati kami, Yang Mulia.” 

Kemudian mereka bertiga memasuki wilayah Lucifenia lebih dalam lagi dengan diantar oleh pelayan yang sangat mirip dengan sang ratu itu. Ternyata sang pelayan hanya mengantarkan mereka sampai di depan gerbang utama. 

Sateriasis : “Loh? Kamu gak ikut masuk?”  
Pelayan 1 : “Uhm, maafkan saya. Tugas saya di sini hanya mengantarkan Anda sekalian bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Rilliane. Seusainya, saya masih ada urusan lain.”  
Sateriasis : “Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Nak.” (tersenyum ramah)  
Pelayan 1 : (membalas dengan senyum canggung—tampak sekali bahwa dia tidak terbiasa tersenyum, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan pergi berlalu dari sana)  
Sateriasis : “Oh iya, boleh saya tahu pengawal tadi itu siapa namanya?” Sateriasis bertanya pada Rilliane yang berjalan di depan, diiringi oleh dua orang pengawal lainnya. “Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Anda.”  
Rilliane : “Dia itu...” (mengambil jeda sebentar) “Pelayanku.”  
Banica : “Oh, kukira dia pengawal. Betapa tidak sopannya dia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kita tadi.”  
Rilliane : “Maafkan atas kelancangan pelayan saya, Nyonya. Saya pastikan dia akan belajar dari kesalahannya tersebut.”  
Banica : (hanya bergumam gaje) 

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar. Salah satu pengawal membukakan pintu untuk mereka. 

Rilliane : “Nah!” (berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kepada para _sinners_ lainnya, dan merentangkan tangan untuk memberi kesan “penyambutan”... oke, itu pose yang gak terlalu penting sebenarnya) “Silakan masuk, Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya!”  
Nemesis : (baru saja hendak masuk, dia disenggol oleh seseorang) “Hum? Oh, hai! Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?” 

_Sinners_ lainnya berbalik untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang diajak ngobrol oleh Nemesis. Rambut merah mudanya berayun ketika dia menyibakkan mereka dengan perlahan. Matanya yang memancarkan warna kebiruan itu menatap tanpa emosi. Semua orang pun terpana memperhatikan kecantikan cewek itu. 

??? : “Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, lalu pelayan di depan membawaku masuk dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kalian.” (menjawab dengan kalem)  
Banica : “Eh, kau kenapa?” (heran mendapati Sateriasis mendadak terdiam)  
Sateriasis : (tanpa berucap apa-apa, matanya menatap lurus pada cewek berambut merah muda tersebut. Lalu dia menjerit histeris) “OH LUKANAAA!” 

Bagaikan sebuah iklan makanan agar-agar di televisi di suatu waktu yang lampau, wanita berpakaian tradisional Jakoku* itu mengeluarkan gunting saktinya dan berputar layaknya balerina ketika Sateriasis menerjangnya.  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alunan shamisen* entah dari mana. Dan mari kita ibaratkan Sateriasis sebagai jeruk-jeruk yang beterbangan itu.  
_SYAT SYAT SYAT_

Semuanya : “....” (cengo)  
??? : “... nomor 9, Kibasan Merah Muda.” 

_CLING!_  
Kemudian hening.  
Sepertinya Sateriasis sudah menaruh cinta buta pada salah satu selirnya di era miliknya yang bernama Lukana Octo. Penampilan kedua cewek itu memang sangat mirip sih. 

Rilliane : “... itu pasti sakit sekali.” (berkomentar dingin, lalu wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi ceria lagi) “Silakan masuk!”  
Nemesis : “Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?” (menoleh pada sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya pada Sateriasis)  
Sateriasis : (tiba-tiba bangkit dari kematiannya) “Oh, Lukana!” 

Rupa-rupanya Sateriasis malah jadi gila setelah melihat Kayo. Mana bajunya keliatan sobek-sobek gitu lagi! Ke mana perginya _duke manner_ itu tadi?! 

Sateriasis : “Sampai sekarang, kamu masih menjadi penjahit ya!”  
Banica : “Apaan sih, gak penting banget.”  
Rilliane : “....” (cengo) 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

##### **Kira-kira lima puluh menit telah berlalu sejak cerita dimulai. Di dalam ruangan balai mentora... oh, Rilliane berkukuh menyebut demikian padahal ruangan itu tidak bisa dibilang balai karena masih berada dalam istana.**

* * *

Setelah Sateriasis berhasil dijinakkan—dan juga setelah bajunya kembali seperti semula entah bagaimana caranya, mungkin Kayo yang memperbaikinya—mereka pun memasuki ruangan di depan mereka itu. 

Rilliane : “Silakan duduk! Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya!” (mengipasi dirinya sendiri, menghampiri sebuah kursi yang paling besar dibandingkan kursi-kursi lainnya)  
Semuanya : (duduk di manapun mereka suka) 

Terdapat sebuah meja yang sangat besar, di mana terdapat kursi-kursi berukuran sedang yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Ada kursi paling besar yang berada di suatu sisi meja. Rilliane duduk di kursi itu, Banica duduk di samping kiri Rilliane, Sateriasis duduk di sebelah Banica. Nemesis duduk di samping kanan Rilliane, dan Kayo duduk di sebelah Nemesis. 

Rilliane : “Pelayan!” (memanggil seorang pelayan berambut merah yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di ruangan itu) “Ambilkan kudapan untuk para tamu terhormat kita ini!”  
Pelayan 2 : “Baiklah, Yang Mulia.” (membungkuk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut)  
Sateriasis : “Omong-omong, siapa saja orang yang Anda undang?” (bertanya kepada Rilliane) “Dan kalau saya boleh tahu, kami diundang dalam rangka acara apa?”  
Rilliane : “Uhm, aku sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu, tapi aku disuruh oleh seseorang untuk mengundang...,” (membuka kotak yang ada di atas meja depannya, menarik secarik kertas dari dalamnya, dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu) “Tuan Sateriasis Venomania, Nyonya Banica Conchita, Nyonya Margarita Blankenheim, Nyonya Kayo Sudou, Tuan Gallerian Marlon, dan Nona Nemesis Sudou.”  
Nemesis : “Berarti tinggal dua orang lagi ya.” (bergumam sambil mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya dia kenal dengan salah satu orang di antaranya)  
Rilliane : “Dan masalah diundang dalam rangka acara apa itu, aku hanya disuruh—atau mungkin dipaksa oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ‘Tuhan’, jadi aku tidak tahu.”  
Sateriasis : “Tuhan?” (mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia tahu siapa itu, tapi dia ragu apakah “orang itu” mau repot-repot mengumpulkan mereka semua di sini)  
**Kayo Sudou** : “Yang Mulia,” (berbicara dengan suara pelan nan aduhai, tapi mampu didengar oleh seluruh tamu di ruangan itu. Menggetarkan hati dan jiwa) “Bolehkah saya tahu, apakah acara ini akan berlangsung lama? Jika saya diperkenankan, saya ingin segera melanjutkan pekerjaan menjahit saya lagi.”  
Rilliane : “Hohoho, tenang saja. Kita tidak akan lama. Setidaknya jika para tamu undangan telah berhadir semua!”  
Banica : “Hei, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Adakah kau terpikir kenapa pelayanmu tadi begitu lama membawakan makanan?” (menyeletuk dengan menggeram... mungkin dia lapar) 

_TOK TOK TOK_

Rilliane : “Masuklah!”

Sateriasis, Rilliane, Kayo, dan Nemesis awalnya mengira itu adalah tamu undangan yang baru saja datang. Dan Banica mengira itu adalah pelayan tadi yang datang membawakan makanan. 

Pelayan 1 : “Permisi.” (memasuki ruangan beserta seseorang lainnya di belakang) “Saya mengantarkan Tuan Gallerian Marlon.” 

Ketika sosok yang disebutkan tersebut telah menunjukkan keberadaannya, beragam reaksi dilontarkan oleh para _sinners_ lainnya. 

Sateriasis : (menyeringai tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas)  
Banica : “Kapan sih makanannya datang?”  
Rilliane : (berpikir kenapa ini om-om terkesan suram sekalee)  
Kayo : (tampang _stoic_ )  
Nemesis : “Heh, ngapain lo datang ke sini?” (sambil ngupil)  
Kayo : “Hush! Jangan gitu!” 

Kayo memperingatkan Nemesis bukan karena omongannya yang gak sopan, melainkan karena adegan ngupil yang sebenarnya gak perlu itu. 

Rilliane : “Hum, baiklah, baiklah. Kamu boleh keluar, Allen.”  
**Allen Avadonia** : “Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri dulu. Permisi.” (membungkuk sembari mundur ke belakang, berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu)  
Rilliane : “Tuan Gallerian Marlon,” (tersenyum megah) “Silakan duduk!”  
Sateriasis : “Oh, Tuan Marlon?” (menyambut cowok berambut biru gelap itu dengan hangat) “Di zamanku, keluargamu sangat terkenal. Dan ya, mereka memang keluarga yang luar biasa.”  
**Gallerian Marlon** : “Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan Venomania,” (menjawab dengan kalem, dan duduk di sebelah Sateriasis) “Aku membaca kisah hidupmu yang juga sangat terkenal di zamanku, dan entah kenapa aku menganggapnya juga luar biasa.”  
Banica : “Hahaha, ya. _Luar biasa sekali_ ,” (berkomentar sarkastik dari kursinya) “Sial, kenapa makanannya belum datang juga?” 

********

_TOK TOK TOK_

Banica : “AKU TIDAK PEDULI, ITU PASTI PELAYAN YANG MEMBAWA MAKANAN, KALAU BUKAN DIA, AKAN KUDATANGI KE DAPURNYA.” (akhirnya meledak gara-gara kelamaan menunggu makanan)  
Sateriasis : “Oi—”

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan keganasan Banica Conchita di saat kelaparan. Banica pun membuka pintu. Dan ada Allen di sana. Dengan tangan yang terangkat seperti hendak mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya. 

Banica : “Mau apa kamu ke sini?” (menyemprot galak)  
Allen : (syukur saja dia sudah terbiasa menghadapinya, seperti pada saat Rilliane lagi PMS. Eh?) “Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Pelayan yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan makanan ini mengalami suatu kecelakaan di tengah jalan yang membuatnya menjatuhkan makanan untuk tamu undangan, sehingga saya menyuruh koki untuk membuatnya ulang. Dan saya ke sini untuk menggantikannya, karena saya pikir ada baiknya saya mengantisipasi kejadian itu agar tidak terulang lagi.”  
Banica : “Hoo, kerja yang sangat bagus, Bocah. Jadi mana bagianku?”  
Allen : “Uhm, saya bawa troli ini masuk dulu.”  
Banica : “AKU TIDAK PEDULI. AKU MAU MAKANANKU SEKARANG.”  
Allen : (membiarkan Banica mengambil empat makanan dari total tujuh makanan yang dia bawa, tidak ambil pusing dengan kejadian tadi) “Silakan.” (membagi makanan yang masih tersisa dan menaruhnya di depan masing-masing _sinners_ ) 

Pada akhirnya yang mendapat bagian hanya Gallerian, Kayo, sama Nemesis. 

Kayo : “Oh, makanannya kurang,” (bergumam pelan) “Hanya ada tiga.”  
Gallerian : “....”

Orangnya ada lima, sedangkan makanannya hanya ada tiga. Semua orang melirik pada Banica yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan malah asyik dengan makanannya. 

Semuanya : _”Dasar babi!”_ (kecuali Banica, kompak membatin dalam hati)  
Rilliane : “Allen! Ambilkan lagi makanan untuk para tamu kita yang belum kebagian! CEPETAAAAAN!”  
Allen : “Baiklah. Yang Mulia.” (Allen, semoga kamu diberikan kesabaran yang luar biasa oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa!) “Saya mohon undur diri. Permisi.”  
Banica : “Hei, pelayan.” (mencegat Allen) “Bawakan lagi.”  
Sateriasis : “Nyonya Conchita...” ( _sweatdrop_ )  
Allen : “Baiklah, Nyonya. Akan saya bawakan sepuluh makanan lagi jika memungkinkan.”  
Rilliane : “Gak sampai segitunya juga kali.” (tidak habis pikir, kenapa cewek berbaju serba merah itu sangat rakus?)  
Banica : “Ya! Itu bagus sekali, Nak!” (tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tertutup, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Allen dengan keras karena terdengar suaranya “bug bug” (?)) “Kalau begitu, cepatlah!”  
Allen : “B-baiklah, Nyonya.” (pergi dari ruangan itu) 

Suasana hening sejenak. 

Nemesis : “Makanan apa ini?” (bergumam sambil membuka kotak makanan yang terbuat dari kertas karton itu, mendapati ada kue kering dan sebuah gorengan, serta segelas air mineral kemasan) “Macam makanan di acara syukuran aja.”  
Gallerian : “Penyelenggara acaranya kekurangan dana mungkin,” (menceletuk asal, tapi lumayan pelan sehingga Rilliane sendiri tidak mendengarnya)  
Sateriasis : “Eh, kue itu seperti kue buatan Lilien,” (memperhatikan makanan milik Gallerian, dan tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan mantan pacarnya dulu)  
Kayo : “Rasanya kok enak ya?” (mengomentari rasa dari gorengan yang baru saja dia makan) “Ini apa namanya?”  
Banica : “Itu namanya risoles.” (menyahuti pertanyaan Kayo sementara dia masih sibuk makan) “Kulitnya terbuat dari bahan-bahan tertentu yang dicampur, dipipihkan, trus digunakan untuk menggulung isinya. Risoles itu sendiri biasanya berisikan kentang dan wortel, terkadang bisa daging ayam, tapi tergantung dengan selera sendiri. Setelah itu, digoreng. Jangan terlalu lama, karena jika risoles sudah berwarna kecoklatan, maka itu artinya sudah matang! SELANJUTNYA TINGGAL DISAJIKAAAN!”  
Semuanya : “....”  
Banica : “Woi, respon apa kek. Gue udah susah payah menjelaskan cara untuk memasak risoles yang benar gini juga!”  
Kayo : “... gitu ya. Sepertinya aku bisa mencoba memasaknya untuk suamiku.” (sepertinya hanya dia yang bersedia untuk meresponnya secara positif)  
Nemesis : “Oh,” (meresponnya secara netral)  
Gallerian : “Gak ada yang minta dijelasin juga kok,” dan dia meresponnya secara negatif) “’Kan, tadi Nyonya Sudou cuma menanyakan namanya, bukan cara memasaknya.”  
Banica : “Diam aja deh lu.” (dongkol) 

_TOK TOK TOK_

Rilliane : “Masuk!”  
Allen : “Permisi.” (sama seperti ketika dia membawa Gallerian tadi, kali ini dia membawa seseorang lagi di belakangnya) “Saya mengantarkan Nyonya Margarita Blankenheim.”  
Rilliane : “Oh, silakan masuk!” (menyahut dengan cengiran lebar)  
Banica : “Oi, makanannya mana?” (menagih makanan pada Allen)  
Allen : “Saya belum sempat ke dapur. Saya akan ke sana sekarang juga. Permisi.” 

Pintu ditutup lagi. Cewek berambut biru kehijauan yang baru saja masuk itu pun hanya terdiam di depan pintu. Matanya seakan menyelidiki orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Lagi-lagi berbagai macam reaksi pun dilontarkan. 

Sateriasis : (bersiul-siul macam aligator darat)  
Banica : “Kurasa aku mulai lapar lagi.”  
Rilliane : “Kok sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia ya?”  
Kayo : (mulai menggunting kue keringnya)  
Gallerian : (terdiam)  
Nemesis : (sama diamnya dengan Gallerian, lalu menukas) “ELO!!!” (sambil menunjuk muka wanita itu dari tempat duduknya dengan sembarangan) “KAKAK BANGSAT!”  
Sateriasis : “Non, bahasanya dijaga,” (menegur dengan halus)  
Rilliane : “Nyonya Margarita Blankenheim, silakan duduk!” (menyergah dengan senyuman di wajahnya)  
Gallerian : (tiba-tiba berdiri)  
**Margarita Blankenheim** : “B-baiklah,” (canggung, dan sebelum dia duduk, Gallerian ternyata sudah menghampirinya)  
Gallerian : “Nyonya Blankenheim, perlu kutuntun?”  
Semuanya : (ternganga)  
Margarita : “Uhm, terima kasih. Aku bisa jalan sendiri.”  
Sateriasis : “GALLERIAAAAAAN!” (tiba-tiba mengamuk sambil menggebrak meja) “BERANINYA KAU MENCURI _START_ DARIKUUUU!”  
Nemesis : “DASAR BAPAK BANGSAAAAAT!” _DOR!_  
Banica : “MAKANANNYA MANAAAAA?” _BRAK!_

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Gallerian : “SIAPA YANG MENCURI _START_ , HAH!”  
Rilliane : “DIAAAAAAAM!” _BRAK! BRAK!_  
Semuanya : “....” (terdiam)  
Rilliane : “GAK ADA YANG BOLEH BERTERIAK LEBIH NYARING DARIKUUUU!” (suaranya yang cempreng pun menggema di dalam ruangan yang tadinya sunyi)  
Nemesis : “EMANG GUA NGURUSIN?!” 

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Nemesis : “LO SEMUA SAMA AJA!” _DOR DOR!_  
Gallerian : “VENOMANIA! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI LEHERKU!”  
Banica : “....”

 _TOK TOK TOK!_ Pintu dibuka. Itu Allen dan seseorang di belakangnya. 

Allen : “Maafkan saya. Saya—”  
Kayo : “JANGAN AMBIL MAKANANKU, DASAR BABI!” 

_Siiiiiing._  
Semua orang langsung terdiam ketika mendengar teriakan barusan. Mereka semua menoleh pada arah yang sama. Kayo. 

Banica : “KAU BERANI MENGHINAKU DENGAN BABI, HAH!” (sewot gara-gara Kayo mengatai dia babi)  
Kayo : _BRAK!_ (mendobrak meja, mendadak Kayo pun OOC) “ITU KARENA KAU MEREBUT GORENGANKU!”  
Banica : “SALAHMU KENAPA KAU ANGKAT DIA LAMA-LAMA!”  
Kayo : “KAU BERANI MENYALAHKANKU?!”  
Banica : “IYA! MEMANG KENAPA, HAH?”  
Allen : “Stop! Stop! STOOOP!” (merasa bahwa semua ini akan menjadi lebih runyam lagi, jadi dia cepat-cepat melerai Kayo dan Banica) “INI ADA APAAN SIH?”  
Kayo : “DIA MENCURI GORENGANKU!” (menatap Allen dan menunjuk Banica yang ada di depannya)  
Banica : “AKU TIDAK MENCURI! AKU HANYA MENCEGAH TERBUANGNYA MAKANAN ITU!”  
Kayo : “APANYA, HAH! JELAS-JELAS AKU SEDANG MEMAKANNYA!”  
Allen : “Sudah, sudah!” (mulai pusing mendengar orang-orang ini berdebat dengan suara yang nyaring) “Saya yakin Anda sekalian sudah bosan menunggu terlalu lama di sini, jadi saya persilakan untuk menenangkan diri dan duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduk Anda masing-masing!” 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

##### **Kira-kira satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit telah berlalu sejak cerita dimulai. Masih di dalam ruangan balai mentora.**

* * *

Akhirnya suasana kembali kondusif. 

??? : “Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena terlalu lama berada di perjalanan.” 

Semua orang sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Dengan Margarita duduk di sebelah Kayo, dan orang yang dibawa oleh Allen itu duduk di kursi yang diduduki Rilliane tadi. Jadi Rilliane sekarang duduk di sebelah Banica—Sateriasis mengalah dengan sok-sok ngomong, _“Ladies first.”_  
Cowok berambut ungu itu sekarang duduk di kursi sebelah Gallerian yang masih kosong. Ya, salahkan kesombongan Rilliane.  
Tidak ada yang menjawab pernyataan dari si pendatang baru. Semuanya sibuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu aneh dari orang itu. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang terlalu simpel; baju sejenis kaos, sarung tangan, celana panjang, sepatu bot, dan jubah.  
Mungkin yang paling aneh itu adalah; dia pakai kardus yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa untuk menutupi kepalanya. Hanya ada dua lobang yang berfungsi sebagai mata. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu, apakah sebenarnya kepalanya berbentuk bundar atau kotak, dan apapun sejenis itu. Dan didengar dari suaranya berbicara tadi... sepertinya dia cowok. 

Margarita : “Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan dulu siapa dirimu?” (memangku dagu)  
??? : “Oh iya! _Sorry_ , aku lupa!” (berdiri, tidak diketahui pasti apakah dia sedang tersenyum) “Aku adalah Sickle, atau setidaknya panggil saja aku seperti itu.”  
Banica : “....”  
Kayo : “....”  
Nemesis : “Cuma itu?” (mengangkat sebelah alisnya)  
**Sickle** : “Iya.” (mengangguk)  
Sateriasis : “Kenapa kau memakai kardus? Kau tidak punya muka atau bagaimana?” (penasaran) “Secara harfiah maksudku.”  
Sickle : “Aku hanya ingin memakainya. Itu saja.”  
Gallerian : “Kau siapa sih? Pejabat? Rakyat? Atau apa?” (mulai gregetan sendiri) “Tapi sepertinya kau juga bukan orang sembarangan.”  
Sickle : “....”  
Banica : “Halo?” (melambaikan tangannya di depan cowok misterius yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu) “Jangan kesurupan di sini, plis.”  
Sickle : “A-aku tidak kesurupan.” (menyingkirkan tangan Banica dari hadapannya) “Baiklah, anggap aku adalah ‘Tuhan’.”  
Semuanya : “Tuhan?” (nyaris tidak percaya bahwa orang berpenampilan aneh yang sekarang berada di hadapan mereka ini adalah ‘Tuhan’, mungkin kecuali Sateriasis)  
Sateriasis : “Oh, jangan-jangan kau yang menyuruh Yang Mulia Rilliane untuk mengundang kami?” (sambil menunjuk Sickle, biar terlihat dramatis)  
Nemesis : “Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil bocah sok imut itu dengan Yang Mulia?” (muak)  
Rilliane : “Hei, aku gak sok imut!”  
Semuanya : (tidak ada yang menjawab kalimat protes Rilliane tersebut)  
Sickle : “Hum, apakah dia ada menyebut namaku sebelumnya?” (kembali ke topik)  
Sateriasis : “Dia hanya menyebut hal seperti dipaksa oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ‘Tuhan’, dan sejenis itu.”  
Sickle : “Oh, kalau begitu, iya. Aku memang mengundang kalian ke sini, melalui bantuan Rilliane.”  
Gallerian : “Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memilih bocah ini?” (menunjuk Rilliane di sebelahnya) “Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang melakukannya?”  
Sickle : “Hmm, entah?” (menjawab seenaknya)  
Semuanya : (gusar)  
Margarita : “Kalau begitu, cepatlah. Kau mengundangku ke sini pada saat aku sedang ada urusan.” (berkeluh kesah)  
Sickle : “Urusan apa emang?” (penasaran)  
Margarita : “Urusan keluarga.”  
Sickle : “Oh.”  
Kayo : (menyenggol pelan lengan Margarita) “Jurus apa itu? Sepertinya bisa kupraktekkan.”  
Margarita : “Aku tidak tahu apa namanya, tapi kalau kau diajak jalan-jalan dan kau lagi mager, sebutlah jawabanku tadi untuk menghindari pertanyaan tidak jelas dari teman-temanmu. _Trust me_ , _it works_.” 

Andaikan Margarita adalah _laki_ , dia pasti sudah sangat mirip dengan model cowok yang ada di iklan susu buat _laki_ karena dia ngomongnya sambil memasang seringai di wajahnya. Oh, susah memang, jadi korban iklan. 

Sickle : “Baiklah. Aku akan langsung saja. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu berharga kalian. Untuk satu hari ini saja, aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu di ruangan yang... katakanlah luas ini.”  
Rilliane : (senyum-senyum sombong)  
Kayo : (mulai mengguntingi kardus makanannya dengan raut wajah datar) Sickle : “Dan seperti yang Rilliane usulkan padaku ketika kami bernegosiasi beberapa hari yang lalu,” (meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan kalau saja dia tidak memakai topeng kardus itu, dia akan terlihat menyeringai) “kalian akan memainkan Permainan Raja.” 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

#####  **to be continued.**

* * *

.  
.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> * _shamisen_ : Alat musik tradisional Jepang yang bentuknya mirip seperti gitar, tapi lebih kecil daripada itu.  
>  * _Jakoku_ : Nama sebuah daerah di negara Levianta. Kalau dibandingkan dengan zaman sekarang, sama dengan negeri Jepang Edo—Jepang tempo dulu. 
> 
> Ini apa tolong. / _headbang_ / Aneh dan terlalu panjang karena saya keasyikan nge- _bashing_ _chara-chara_ EC. Entah kapan _chapter_ 2-nya bakal di- _update_. Mungkin nanti kalo saya ada waktu. /apa
> 
> Buat yang gak tau sama Permainan Raja yang saya maksud di sini... uhm, gimana ngejelasinnya ya? /apa/ Saya pernah liat permainan ini di _anime_ Persona 4 (di mana si Yuu yang jadi Raja-nya), dan di Beelzebub (di mana si Pangeran En yang jadi Raja-nya). Kayaknya seru banget gitu saya nontonnya... apalagi kalo para sinners yang memainkannya. wwww Tapi apapun itu permainannya, bakalan dijelasin di _chapter_ selanjutnya kok. www
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
